


Gamble

by sakurasake



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting during the first Iron Man, watch as Tony reconnects with a childhood sweetheart: Jessa Drury Valentine.    (story was stuck on far back burner on an old forum account and I decided to put it here).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Title: Gamble.  
Author: Me, with help of AwesomeGeek.  
Fandom: Iron Man & Batman Begins/Dark Knight.  
Pairing: Tony/Jessa.  
..........  
Character Information:

Full Name: Jessa Drury Valentine.  
Hero Name: Stark Black.  
Nickname: Furball (Alfred), Jinx (Bruce), Evil Kitty (Tony), Pussycat (Rhody).  
Powers: Feline Metahuman.  
Car: www.cool-autos.net/Pictures/Ford/Shelby_Mustang_GT-500E_SS03-1.jpg  
Eyes: Lavender.  
Hair: Brunette.  
Height: 5' 7".  
Base: Evangeline Lilly.  
...........................................  
Chapter One:

 

Tony laughed at the very literal cat sound, after the gust from the weapon had blown by them. When the dust settled, a very disgruntled looking Jessa Valentine was glaring at him, eyes flashing dangerously between their normal lavender and gold. After pouring his drink, he grabbed a chilled bottle of milk and walked over to Jessa. He handed her the milk, put an arm around her and led her away from the people who would probably lock her up if they knew what she was.

But when the attack on the convoy happened, Rhody had to lock Jessa in the humvee to keep her from going after Tony. The feline meta was hissing, growling and her eyes had went gold. Rhody was one of the few people, outside of Pepper, Tony, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth, that knew what Jessa really was.

And when time came round for the search for Tony, Jessa was the first to jump on the train. Much to Obie's chagrin. When the helicopters flew over the desert, Jessa could spot that lone figure walking. Without warning she jumped from the helicopter, landing but a few feet from Tony.

"Jess?" Tony said in utter disbelief.  
Jessa was just smiling, clearly relieved that he was alive. She ran the six foot distance between the two, latching on to Tony in an instant. How do I know this isn't a mirage? Tony thought to himself. Then she did something that he was sure had to be a mirage. She grabbed his face and kissed him...hard. When she pulled away, she did something that convinced him that it wasn't. She popped him upside his head.

"Do that again," She panted softly, more from the kiss than the heat, "and I kill you myself."  
Tony chuckled, "You wouldn't have the balls, Jess."  
Jessa raised a trim dark brow.

"I could always borrow yours," She hissed lightly.  
Tony looked rather impressed, but then again, he always was with Jessa's retorts. He would have commented back, but Rhody came running up.

"How was the fun-vee?" He joked, noticing the slight tense posture of Tony and Jessa.  
"To quote our dear kitty cat," Tony joked back, "it sucked ass."  
.....  
 _She was 16 and one Tony Stark had yet to recognize her yet. Which was kind of starting to piss Jessa off. She knew that Bruce had noticed it and she knew that Alfred had noticed, Pepper and Rachel too. The 19 year old was really starting to tick a few people off. Bruce and Rachel were still just kids, a couple years younger that Jessa and definitely younger than Tony. Where Pepper was just about between Jessa and Tony in age. She sat in the kitchen, Alfred's domain, all alone. She was on a bare counter, eating an apple and swinging her legs. She knew that it was her party, but...even at his age...Bruce was so much better at networking. The 12 year old was, along with fellow 12 year old Rachel and 17 1/2 year old Pepper, distracting everyone while Alfred hunted down Tony. Alfred was hunting down Tony because he was going to make the 19 year old realize just what he was doing. She tossed the apple core into the trash, looking up when she heard clapping. There stood Tony Stark, leaning on the doorframe._

"Nice shot, kitten," He chuckled.  
Jessa raised a dark brow.

"Oh," She said bitterly, then bit out, "suddenly you remember me."  
Tony put a hand over his heart.

"You wound me, kitten," He chuckled, walking toward her.  
Jessa hissed slightly, eyes flashing, growl low in her throat.

"Not as much as I'd like to," She spoke.  
Tony stepped between Jessa's knees, placing his hands on her thighs. Jessa looked down at his hands, then up at his face. Tony saw the corner of her lip start to twitch, like it would before she REALLY started snarling. So one hand shot up, buried itself in her dark hair and he kissed her. Jessa practically melted against Tony, going near limp against him. Tony moved his other hand and braced it, leaning in to Jessa as they kissed, Jessa absently wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. Jessa didn't know what she was doing, it just felt so good, so right. Part of her mind was warring over that fact. That fact and the fact that it was Tony Stark that was making her feel like that. Tony pulled back, panting, his forehead pressed to Jessa's.

"Who told you to stop?" Jessa chuckled, but she saw his smirk, "I'd wipe that look off your face, Tony..."  
Tony quickly hushed her by kissing her again, the kiss slow this time. Tony was surprised at how Jessa was responding now. And she was doing it all on instinct. Her fingers were now winding into his hair and she was pressing herself into him. Tony's body couldn't help but react and he got hard as a rock. Part of his brain wanted to berate him for it. She was 16, blah blah woof woof, and all that jazz. All the two knew was want, need. No care for their surroundings. Jessa's legs tightened around Tony's hips, earning a groan from the elder teen. The kiss grew stronger, almost desperate in a need to prove himself to her. Jessa felt a certain part of Tony's body pressed against and was amazed.

She had done that to him. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, tugging on it gently. Jessa didn't even know where she learned how to do that, but she guessed that those romance novels that Alfred would sneak for her were good for something. She moved her arms, letting her hands come to rest at his waist, her fingers flexing against his shirt as they continued to kiss. Tony nearly jumped when her warm hands somehow found their way under the hem of his t-shirt. Tony groaned into her mouth as soon as her warm skin touched his, so part of her brain registered that she was doing SOMETHING right.

Jessa about yowled AND jumped off the counter when she felt Tony's hand slip into her spandex shorts. Tony was surprised to already find her wet, waiting for him, and squirming against his hand. Jessa whimpered when his middle finger curled forward, brushing slowly between her folds. She had established years ago that Tony Stark was an evil bastard, but this was just enforcing it. Her closed eyes fluttered when his middle finger went into her, making her reflexively clench around it. She whimpered his name against his lips, her body trembling just a bit. Tony slowly pulled away, kissing Jessa's chin then to her ear, where he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Tony..." She whimpered softly, panting.  
"Don't worry, Kitten," He whispered into her ear.  
She groaned when his mouth attached to that sensitive spot behind her ear. She clenched tightly around that finger that was still inside her. Tony's eyes snapped shut, tightly, when she practically moaned his name. Tony buried his face into her neck and breathed heavily.

"I don't know if I can do this, Kitten," He panted.  
"Tony..." She groaned, "please...it aches..."  
He kissed her and she pushed herself into him.

"Please..."  
Tony sighed, "Lift up, Kitten..." He watched as her brows furrowed, "your shorts, Kitten..."  
A look of realization went over her face and she lifted her hips. Tony had stepped back before she lifted her hips and shakily slipped them off, dropping them on the floor next to him. While he had been slipping her shorts off, she had taken her sports bra off. As Tony stood straight, he saw that it sat next to her on the counter and he was now look at a very naked...and gorgeous...Jessa Valentine. He saw the smirk on her face and followed her gaze down. She was staring straight at the erection pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

"See something you want, Kitten?" He smirked right back, wagging his brows for extra emphasis.  
Jessa grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back to her, wrapping her legs back around him and sealing her mouth over his. He braced his hands on the counter, on either side of her hips, leisurely kissing her as she unzipped his jeans. He groaned into her mouth when her tiny hand wrapped around him, slowly just touching him as if memorizing the feel of him. He pulled her hand out of his pants, wiggling his hips a bit to get them down his thighs. When Jessa noticed his problem, she used her feet to push them down. They dropped to his knees and stayed there...surprisingly. Tony pulled Jessa to the edge of the counter. He sealed his mouth over hers, wrapped her arms around his neck, made sure her legs were locked around him and positioned himself. He was glad that it was an open kitchen, so he made sure she was laying back on the counter, her hair falling over the edge of the other side.

Jessa bit her lip when she felt Tony sink all the way inside her. She'd seen him naked before. And while he didn't measure up to some porn stars, he wasn't a small man...well, height maybe. Tony stayed where he was, panting through clenched teeth. The point of no return, he thought to himself. Jessa clenched her teeth, pain as THAT was, to keep from moaning too loudly as Tony moved inside her.

If you were out in the hall, you would hear the slapping of skin and the soft groans of two teenagers. Jessa managed to sit up at some point, burying her hands into Tony's hair and kissed him. Her heels digged into his thighs, her fingers into his scalp. And neither of them noticed Pepper Potts walking into the kitchen. The strawberry blonde stared with suddenly wide eyes as she watched Tony screwing Bruce Wayne's godsister on Alfred's kitchen counter.  
................  
Rhody noticed both Tony and Jessa were staring into space, almost identical looks passing over either face. Which made him guess they were thinking about the same thing, which from Tony's smirk was probably sex. He shook them from their thoughts when the plane landed, Jessa and Rhody taking up a spot on either side of Tony as they waited for the plane to open. When the plank, as Jessa called it, lowered, the two smiled to see Pepper waiting for them. Jessa noticed the medics waiting and rolled her eyes as Tony waved them off. Pepper looked to Jessa.

"Keep him out of trouble, will you?" She asked with a small smile.  
"I told ya already, Pep, I try," Jessa chuckled, "the stubborn idiot just doesn't listen to me."  
Tony pouted and Jessa tapped his bottom lip. She, Rhody and Tony climbed into the car, Tony seemingly happy to hold the feline meta in his lap. They had stopped for burgers, Jessa practically devouring hers before they reached the press conference. When they exited the car, she was perfectly pristine, wearing a skin tight red leather catsuit that Tony was currently fond of ogling her in. With burgers in one hand, the other about Jessa's waist, Tony followed Rhody in. Tony noticed that Jessa started growling, feeling the vibration against him. He looked up and saw that she had locked gazes with Obie. Those two had been at war for years and only the two knew why.

Jessa stood at Tony's side, sitting when he sat, but kept herself between Tony and Obie. Though, she did get rather angry when Obie strongarmed between them after Tony announced he was closing down the weapons division. Rhody had a hard time holding her back, but managed to get her and Tony back together before the woman got away and killed Obie. He knew exactly why Jessa hated Obie and he wasn't saying a word. He didn't know if Tony wanted to know that Obie had tried to rape Jessa little over a decade ago. He didn't know if Tony wanted to know that the man had succeeded the second time he tried. He didn't know if Tony wanted to know that his godson was Obie's. Rhody only worried about little Frankie, who...thankfully...looked nothing like Obie. Franklin Anthony Valentine. Rhody would swear he was Tony's kid, the kid seemed more like him than his sperm donor.

They got back to Tony's house, where Frankie was waiting with Happy.

"Momma!" The six year old called happily, "Uncle Tony!"  
Jessa scooped up Frankie, kissing the boy on the cheek. Frankie seemed entranced by the miniature arc reactor in Tony's chest. Jessa passed him to Tony and every time Frankie touched it, he giggled. Jessa couldn't help the soft smile that graced her features as Tony chattered with Frankie, sitting the boy down upon the couch, sitting down seconds after.

"Mommy!" Frankie called, shaking Jessa out of her thoughts, "join us!" He pat the spot next to him.  
"Yeah, mommy," Tony chuckled, eyes sparkling, "come join us."  
Jessa rolled her eyes and joined the two males on the couch. Sitting on the other side of Frankie, so that he was settled quite comfortably between the two. Rhody leaned on the wall and watched them with a chuckle and crossed arms.

"Did you know when the explosion hit that I had to lock her in the humvee?" Rhody asked casually, ignoring Jessa's glare.  
Tony looked at Jessa, then Rhody.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, truly confused.  
Rhody let out a laugh.

"Cause the raging pussycat was going to go after you," He admitted, "if she did, she'd either be dead or locked up with you."  
Tony nodded with realization. They either would have locked her up or done horrible, and unspeakable, things to her. Tony felt a tightening in his chest at the mere thought that something like that could happen to Jessa. Then Rhody had a thought.

"JARVIS?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Can you guide Frankie to the theatre room?"  
"Surely, sir."  
Frankie left with much confusion on his mind, wondering what Uncle Rhody wanted to tell his mommy and Uncle Tony. As soon as JARVIS confirmed that Frankie was comfortably seated in the theatre room, Rhody let out a breath.

"Rhody..." Jessa said carefully, as if she knew what Rhody was going to say.  
"He needs to know, Jess," Rhody rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
Tony stood, "I need to know what?"  
Rhody took a breath.

"Obie was the one that tried to rape Jess 12 years ago," Rhody said softly.  
Tony stumbled. He remembered when Jessa had shown up at his door. Bloody, bruised, clothes torn. Then Tony's eyes widened when he realized.

"Obie is Frankie's..."  
Rhody nodded.

"You were off at that meeting in Paris," Rhody confirmed, "Obie knew that he couldn't get her with you around. He waited until she thought she was safe."  
Jessa was amazed by the look on Tony's face. He looked absolutely murderous. She didn't think he cared. But it was obvious that she was wrong. Jessa didn't get why he cared. They'd only been together that one time and Tony had turned into a 'love 'em and leave 'em' kinda guy. Until Frankie was born, then he had the decency of taking them somewhere else or waiting until he wasn't in the house. Tony had turned into the dutiful godfather then.  
...  
Tony walked around for a bit. Frankie was curled up in his bed. Pepper had it changed, 'sanitized' as she had called it, before Tony put the boy there. He was surrounded by body pillows and stuffed animals, so that he didn't feel lonely. He wondered, always had, what would it be like if Frankie was his kid. He already thought of the boy like that. He just wished he could make it official.

Tony stopped dead.

Did he just admit that he still wanted Jessa? He thought back. To Rhody's confession. To when she kissed him after jumping out of a helicopter... To the one time they had...

Tony felt like beating his head on the wall.

He was still in love with Jessa Valentine.


	2. Chapter Two

NOTES: Well he's just found out, would he keep it to himself for a while? Oh you could mention the ball. Instead of Pepper being there you could have Jessa. Also have him building the suit. Having Jessa go and tell Bruce what Tony is planning. You could have it that Obie corners Jessa at the ball... tells her he can have her whenever he wants (he has that device thingy). I see Tony being at the bar and not seeing it but maybe Rhody does and interrupts them, thus getting Jessa away from Obie. I've got them at the ball now. Alfred, Bruce and Lucius are going to be there, along with Rhody. So if they need to keep Obie away from her... And on pure accident, I put the ball before he started on the suit...ooopsie.. Bruce keeping Tony busy at the bar so he doesn't see Rhody getting Jessa away from Obie. figuring out timelines Bman Begins is first then Iron man and then Dark Knight. Ok so Bruce is just getting used to being Bman, hmmm could discuss with Tony about what a big responsibility what he is deciding to do. Tony doing his usual 'I can do whatever i want' routine. He also has two assistants who are female. Hence the 'whipped' comment in the beginning of chappie two.  
...................  
Chapter Two:

 

Tony ended up sleeping on his couch, not wanting to dislodge Frankie from his bed. He got up, with JARVIS' prodding, and went to check on Frankie, to find to the boy still curled up on the bed...but with his mother. Oh the irony. The one place he wanted her and he wasn't with her. Of course, he already had her at his side at almost all times, bed, bath and the shop being a few places she wasn't. Tony leaned on the wall, just watching Frankie and Jessa sleeping. He looked to the side when he saw strawberry blond hair.

"You are so whipped," Pepper chuckled.  
Tony rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I lost her years ago...didn't I?" He asked Pepper.  
The woman put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You had A chance then, Tony," She sighed softly, "but she's still waiting for you. She just won't admit it."  
.....  
Pepper would have gone to the ball, but she had a thought. Make Jessa. Rhody was already going. And since Obie was going to be there, Rhody was going to put himself between the two. Bruce was going to the ball, as was Alfred and Lucius. Bruce wasn't surprised that Lucius was going, but when Alfred said that Obie was going to be there, as was Jessa, he DID understand why Alfred was going.

Nobody wanted Obie to get his hands on her again.

Jessa felt extremely out of place at the ball, looking around. She smoothed out the red silk of her fluffed out monstrosity of a dress. She loved the dress, Tony had bought it for her for Christmas when she was 18. And she'd never worn it until then. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Obie. Then she felt a chill down her spine. At the bar, Tony sat. Wanting to drink himself stupid for thinking he had chased Jessa off, he moodily sipped his drink. Bruce and Alfred both saw Obie spot Jessa. Alfred went toward Rhody and Bruce went to distract Tony.

"You are looking absolutely exsquisite tonight," Obie whispered to Jessa.  
Jessa growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Ah," He smirked, holding up the little device that proved her downfall the last time, "any time I want," he reminded her, "any time I want."  
Jessa stiffened. Alfred cursed under his breath.

"Master Wayne," He whispered to Bruce, "go distract Tony."  
Bruce furrowed his brows.

"Why?" He asked in confusion.  
Alfred pointed to Jessa and Obie, Obie still holding the little device in Jessa's line of sight. It was as if the very thought of the thing had frightened her. Bruce headed to Tony, stepping just in front of the image of Jessa and Obie as Tony turned around.

"Fuck..." Tony jumped, "don't sneak up on me like that...."  
Bruce chuckled, "Sorry."  
But he wasn't. As a kid, he lived for getting one over on Tony Stark. And since he became Batman, sneaking up on Tony just proved to be all that much easier. Tony turned back to the bar as Bruce approached it. Also just in time for Alfred to reach Rhody.

"Master Rhodes," He spoke softly.  
Rhody turned to the man with a smile, then back to his companion.

"I'll have to pick this up later, Senator, I am so sorry," Rhody begged off.  
The California state Senator nodded silently, watching Rhody and Alfred move off to the side a bit.

"What is it, Alfred?"  
"Stane has cornered Jessa," Alfred said bluntly, "he has taken out the paralyzing device, that Jessa has said he used on her last time."  
Rhody cursed under his breath. He nodded to Alfred and Alfred went off to one side, waiting for Rhody's signal. Bruce looked over Tony's shoulder, seeing Alfred waiting in position and Rhody moving toward Obie and Jessa. He turned back to the bar and ordered a stronger drink.

"I was thinking of having Jess redesign my parent's house," Bruce said conversationally, "Alfred found the first plans for the house. Apparently what we grew up in was a modified version. JARVIS has already said he'd help her."  
Tony raised his brow at the younger man. When did his AI butler say that? Bruce chuckled at the look on the man's face.

"I contacted him after you left the house, before I came here," He clarified, "I told JARVIS that Jess had expressed an interest in helping me rebuild."  
Rhody let out a silent breath as he finally reached Obie and Jessa.

"Wow, Jess," He chuckled, "you look great."  
Jessa looked visibly relieved.

"You think?" She played along, doing a little spin.  
"Completely," He smiled, "gonna knock Tony off his feet," then he remembered what Alfred had whispered to him, "oh, and Bruce talked to JARVIS about you modifying the original plans to Bruce's house?"  
Jessa felt rather excited. She'd been expressing the interest ever since she'd heard the house had burnt down. But one thing that had angered her since then, was that Rachel had dumped Bruce. She'd wanted to bitch slap Rachel into next week when her friend had went on a rant about Batman and Bruce. She'd gave the girl a sobering slap and told her not to come back until she stopped being selfish. Telling her that, even though Rachel viewed it as the wrong way, at least he was doing the right thing, making the right choice. Instead of sitting on her ass and diddling herself while debating and arguing in court.

"Does JARVIS have a copy of the plans?" She asked.  
"You'd have to ask Alfred that," He pointed Alfred out to her.  
When she tried to walk to him, Obie had grabbed her rather roughly by the arm. Rhody pried his fingers off and pushed her toward Alfred.

"I'd watch yourself, Obadiah," Rhody said coolly, walking toward the bar.  
Rhody stood on the other side of Tony, seeing Alfred escorting Jessa out in the reflection of the mirror behind the bar. Tony looked up just after the two had rounded the corner. Rhody ordered a strong drink and sat down.

"I'm going to kill Obie one of these days," He growled softly.


	3. Chapter Three

NOTES: Anthony Stewart Head has been enlisted as the holographic human form for JARVIS. a  
............  
Chapter Three:

 

Jessa was sitting at the computerized sketch table when Tony had walked in. Her dark hair was up in a messy ponytail, her reading glasses sitting to the side. Her spec goggles on her face, comp pen in hand, she seemed to be theorizing what looked like a lair.

"And keep calling me Mistress, JARVIS, you're going to make me sound like a dominatrix," Jessa told the AI.  
Tony noticed the occassionally flickering holographic form standing next to Jessa.

"You do have the clothing for it."  
Tony's eyes widened. Did JARVIS just make a joke at Jessa's expense? Did JARVIS just make a joke at all? Tony walked over to where he kept the car he was attempting to restore. The one he had been working on BEFORE he left for Iraq. He stared at it sadly for a moment, unsure of what to do with it now.

"You okay, Tony?"  
He turned to see Jessa standing next to him, wearing her reading glasses, spec goggles on her head. She was wearing a white tanktop, no bra...he cursed himself for noticing that...and a pair of hip hugger pink jogging pants. It looked like one of the outfits that she worked out in, if Tony's memory was right. He looked up to see her looking very amused with him. She pat his cheek gently and sat on the empty corner of the desk.

"I repeat: are you okay, Tony?" She said softly.  
Tony sighed heavily and sat himself down.

"I'm not sure, Jess..."  
Tony then proceeded to explain everything that had happened, making quite a few mentions of Yensin. Jessa slipped off the desk and plopped herself in Tony's lap, curling herself so that she could lay her head on his shoulder, his arms around her waist. Then Tony told her about the suit and Jessa couldn't help the thought that came to her mind about it.

"What about refitting it?" She asked, seeing Tony's confused look, she clarified for him, "make another one, stronger, faster, BETTER."  
...  
"Jess?"  
Jessa looked up from her writing to see Tony leaning on the wall. Her brows furrowed. Tony was wearing his 'serious' face.

"What?"  
"I..." Tony ran a hand throug his hair, "when I was with Yensin, in the cave, he asked me something..."  
Jessa waved Tony over and stood from her seat. Tony sat down, then pulled her into his lap. He buried his face into her hair and breathed in deeply.

"What did he ask you?" She spoke softly, not wanting to wake Frankie.  
"He asked me if I had anyone back home."  
Jessa sighed, wondering what Tony had said as a reply.

"I didn't answer at first," He chuckled, "but he said there was a look on my face."  
Jessa chuckled, "What kind of look was that?"  
"That I was thinking of a woman back home."  
Tony didn't see the almost crest-fallen look on Jessa's face.

"Pepper's a lucky bitch, then," She let out a forced chuckle.  
Tony moved her in his lap and made her look at him.

"Never said it was Pepper, Jess..."  
Jessa opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced when Tony kissed her. He pulled back just enough and pressed their foreheads together.

"It was you I was thinking about, Jess..." He told her, "just as it's always been.." He gave her a kiss before he let her off his lap and walked out of the room.  
Jessa watched Tony walk away. Stunned, she put her fingers to her lips and thought about what he said. It was always her...

"JARVIS?" She spoke softly.  
The hologram appeared.

"Yes, Jessa?" He stood next to her.  
"What do I do?" She asked him, still staring at where Tony disappeared, "what am I supposed to do?"  
JARVIS cocked his head.

"Tony is waiting for you," He spoke truthfully, "I believe he is secretly hoping you will follow him."  
Jessa bit his lip.

"If you want my advice, Jessa," JARVIS spoke at a near whisper, "go to him. You have waited for each other for too long. Frankie will be fine, I can watch him. And Miss Potts is nearby, I can lead her here to help."  
He made a gesture, as if to nudge her toward Tony's general direction.  
...  
Tony sighed heavily and turned his back to the door. He'd hoped that she would follow him, follow his silent invitation, but apparently...

"Tony?"  
Tony turned to see Jessa and he smiled. She shuffled a bit nervously.

"JARVIS told me to...basically, stop being an idiot and do something..." She admitted.  
Tony held his hand out to her. Jessa took it and Tony pulled her into him. They just stood there and held each other, Jessa able to feel the slight hum of the arc reactor in Tony's chest. Jessa buried her face into Tony's neck, wrapping her arms around him. She closed her eyes and sighed, just breathing Tony in.

"I remember something I asked you when I was six," Tony chuckled.  
Jessa smiled, "You asked if you could keep me."  
"Can I?" He asked after a long silence.  
Jessa stepped back. She looked at Tony and saw that he was fiddling with something behind his back. Her brows furrowed and she looked up at Tony. Tony was looking at her, like he wanted her to figure it out AND he was worrying his bottom lip.

"Tony..." She said carefully.  
Tony scratched the side of his head, a vague glint in the light caught on his pinkie.

"What did you do, Tony?"  
Tony sighed.

"You're making it hard for a guy to propose here..."  
Jessa's eyes went impossibly wide as she realized what it was on Tony's pinkie. Tony snickered when he noticed that Jessa seemed froze on the spot. Neither moved for the longest time, until Tony finally took the initiative and stepped forward. He took Jessa's hands in his and looked down at them.

"Jess..." He took the ring off his pinkie and held it up, "I've had this since..." He hung his head, "since before we.."  
Then it hit Jessa. He'd had this engagement ring since her sixteenth birthday.

"You..." She made him look at her, "you wanted to give this to me...when you found me in the kitchen that day, didn't you?"  
Tony sighed, "Yeah...I did..."  
"But Obie shipped you out after the party," Jessa circled her thumb on his hand, "put you to work..." She looked him in the eye, "You've kept it all this time?"  
Tony nodded and Jessa looked at him in shock. Not only was he proposing now, but he had intended to when she was sixteen.

"I'd hoped you'd say yes," He spoke, his voice cracked just a bit, "this time, at least...never got to ask you before..."  
Tony realled adored Frankie and he always loved Jessa. And he sure as shit didn't want Obie to get either of them. Especially after what Rhodey had told him. Tony was too distracted to notice her slipping the ring on her finger. But he noticed her when she pushed him onto his bed. Tony fell to the bed with a grunt, barely even getting to look up in time before she was straddling him and kissing him. Jessa had Tony's face cupped in her hands, but the mood was ruined when the both of them yawned. It was 2 AM and they had both been up late working. Jessa plopped down next to him and crawled under the blankets. Tony stared after her in shock, only just realizing she had put the ring on.

Part of his brain squeed that she had accepted his proposal. And the other part, in a very manly way, reminded him that he was tired.


End file.
